Odds and Ends The Missing Episode
by Animechan123
Summary: At the end of Gundam Wing there where recaps of the story called "Odds and Ends". This showed what the pilots and others saw and thought of the war. This is my version of it. Dialogue taken from the episodes
1. Chapter 1

**_Odds and Ends_**

**_The Missing Episode

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__******

_Intro_

* * *

The engine of zero rowed as the lights in the cock pit flashed on and off. Heero clung to the controls of zero with his head down. Darkness loomed over him. His hand twitched on the control. Heero lifted his head slightly and opened his eyes.

Wind zero was battered and in pieces. In bird mode it was hard to think that this was the machine that had just destroyed Libra.

Heero tapped on some of the controls silently to his right. Heero then closed his eyes, his head slightly down. Heero looked up as silence rained over to cock pit. Heero then looked over his shoulder as he senses something.

* * *

Far behind Wing Zero where four stars shining brightly. On closer inspection they are the Gundam's, just as torn up as they're leader. Deathscythe Hell flew on a head of the others flying straight for Zero. Behind him was Heavyarms winged by Sandrock to the right and Altron to the left. Wing Zero shook a bit unstable after the battle damage. A radio noise is heard.

"Can you hear?" Heero asked down the radio.

In Sandrock's cock pit Quatre was smiling from hearing his friend's voice. His head rises as he gave a soft sigh.

* * *

"Yes." Quatre said in a breathy voice, obviously worn out. "Just fly to MO-11. It no longer belongs to the army of countries on Earth as well as White Fang. All the survivors have gathered there."

* * *

In Heavyarms Trowa stoically looks forward as Sandrock comes on the screen to Trowa's left.

"The war is over." He said almost in disbelief.

"_Yes."_ Quatre said over the radio. _"It's really over."_

* * *

In Deathscythe Hell, Duo stretched and a groan escaped his lips. Obviously he was stiff after the battle. Duo places his hands back on the controls.

"Good let's go back and open a bottle of champagne to celebrate!" He said cheerfully.

* * *

In Altron Wufei was looking over his right shoulder. Looking back at the battle field that lie behind them now. He then turns to look forward without a sound.

* * *

Wing Zero flies ahead. Deathscythe Hell and Heavyarms flew not far behind they're leader. Altron right behind the two, flying a distance from the others.. And Sandrock far behind going much slower than the others.

* * *

Oh MO-11 the people on deck watch as mobile suits are thrown in to space.

Une with her right hand on her hip bows her head with a smile. Sally places both hands on her hip and smiles brightly. Relena with a hand on her chest turns around, her hair and sparkles cascade around her. Her eyes are shut as tears float around her. She has a small smile on her face. Finally it was over.

* * *

A path way opens from MO-11 so that the Gundams can land safely. Some of the mobile suite Leo heads had sparkles around them that represent tears. A view of the Gundams showed them flying right for it. A determined plastered Heero. Duo was not too bothered. Trowa remained emotionless. Quatre looks determined to get out of Sandrock. Wufei seems to look on in wonder.

_

* * *

_

Odds and Ends were a small recap of the events the Gundam Pilots went through. Along with the Gundam Pilots POV there was also Noin's, Relena's, Zechs' and even Treize. However there weren't any little scenes to go with these so instead of just making them up I'm leaving them out. If you have any questions or would like me to send a link to the videos please comment saying you'd like the link and I'll give them to you.

_This is not my creation and does not belong to me._


	2. 01 03 05

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**

Odds and Ends

**_01 03 05_**

* * *

Heero. Yuy

Break System

* * *

Zeros cockpit opens. Heero jumps down from the cock pit with a small tap of his boots. Heero then looks left. He sees Altron, Heavyarms, Sandrock and Deathscythe Hell standing battered and torn from the fight with they're pilots standing on the cockpit patch.

Wufei has his back turned to Heero looking up at Nataku and checking the damage. Heero's head turns to Heavyarms only to see that there is no sign of Trowa... Anywhere! Heero looks straight to Sandrock's cock pit. There Heero saw Trowa helping Quatre get out of the cockpit. It would appear that Quatre is badly hurt. Heero then looks at Deathscythe Hell. Duo is moving his head side to side as if getting a kick out of his neck. His eyes open and he sees Heero and waves to the pilot.

Heero closes his eyes slowly and looks down.

"The war is over." Heero thought. "I don't know if this is meant to become the final war for humans. " Heero opened his eyes. He pulled at the zip of his space suit and scratched the itch on his neck. "But, there is something I know for sure. A.C.195." Heero stopped his actions and lowered his arm. "Operation Meteor comes to an end." Heero then looks to his right wondering what to do.

* * *

Trowa. Barton

Cool Machine

* * *

Trowa in a dark communication room. A small screen he was looking at reflecting light on to the top of his body. He watched with no emotion showing. On the screen is Catherine waving at him. They had spoken about the ending of the war. Trowa's eyes soften and a definite smile forms on his face. He presses a button and the screen went off. A little green light next to the button turned red. Trowa turned around and leaned back on the desk and folds his arms. He looks down and closes his eyes in thought.

"Even in the war, I still survived. Right now, I feel very happy." Trowa thought. "When I was on Earth, I never imagined I would survive. Right now, I have someone to protect. Also, place to return to." Trowa looked up and unfolded his arms. "I keep controlling my Gundam in the war." Trowa then walked towards the door. "Maybe... I can get back myself."

* * *

Chang. Wufei

Violent Justice

* * *

Wufei floated through the corridor with a repair kit in hand. Leaning against the walls where soldiers injured of just trying to get a few minutes sleep. Wufei did not spare a single one a glance. Wufei then spots Sally further down the corridor tending to soldiers.

Sally stood up as she saw him. Wufei's eyes glance at her and then return to looking forward a slight smile appeared on his lips. Sally watches him float by. She just shrugged her shoulders and smiles.

Wufei reaches the room in which Nataku is kept. Wufei stops himself from floating by holding on to a railing. Wufei lets the repair kit float by him as he looks at Nataku. Wufei rests his hands on the rails then quickly turns around and sit on the floor leaning again the railings. His right arm is leaning on his raised right knee, while his other leg is out stretched. Wufei takes a glimpse back at Nataku before closing his eyes.

"It's very peaceful here." Wufei thought. "There are no storms of hate and no heat of fighting. I'm finally at peace. Everyone is in slumber. It should be a good thing. It is for this peace that we fought until now. So, now we all go into slumber, Nataku." Wufei bowed his head. "All for the acceptance of a new fight."


	3. 02 04

**_Odds and Ends_**

**_02 04

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__**

Duo. Maxwell

Black Shadow

* * *

Duo floated out of a room with packets of food in his arms. He stops on the floor before floating down the corridor. The food tried to slip from his grasp but he crosses his arms over to push them against his chest. Duo notices a closed door. Duo stops in front of it. Duo opened the door and looks to see if anyone was inside. Seeing no one there duo goes inside to see. The room is filled with antiques in glass cases. He gives a small laugh as he reaches out to touch something. A packet flies away from him. As Duo goes went to grab it he notices the window overlooking earth and with mobiles suites and sparkles around them. Where they tears? Duo sat leaning back in the chair, arms behind his head and his feet resting on the desk looking out the window as the food floats around the room.

"Finally, the war is over. From now on, I don't have to be Shinigami." Thought Duo. "I haven't decided where to go now. But, no worries. Just need some time to think and everything will be alright.

I have enough time. Yep... because we're alive."

* * *

Quatre. R. Winner

Innocent Soul

* * *

Quatre's eyes slowly begin to open. He didn't know where he was. He looked right then left. To his left he saw Rashid sitting on a chair. Rashid looked at the boy and stood up taking a step towards him. Quatre looked at the ceiling before attempting to sit up. He groaned as his body screamed in pain. Rashid rested beside the boy an arm around his back and a hand resting on the wound. Quatre looks up at Rashid.

Lovingly Rashid smiled at the boy. Rashid shook his head. Quatre's smiled as he lay down. Rashid's hand on the back of his head. Quatre didn't resist as Rashid pulled his hand away and then pulled the covers up to Quatre's shoulders. Quatre smiles at Rashid and then looks at the ceiling.

"Beautiful Earth. Even from the colonies, I could still see the Earth and its satellite [1]." Quatre thought. "They are the humans' home; they can never be replaced. Now I can truly understand the humans." Quatre's eyes started to shake as he concentrated. "I once hated everything in life. I once was very sad. Now the war is over; it is really wonderful. I have to begin a new world. I have a new duty to maintain peace."

* * *

_[1] = the moon. Basically in the Japanese version that's what Quatre calls it._


	4. Ending

**_Odds and Ends_**

**_Ending

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__**

Wufei walked through the corridor adjusting the space suit gloves that he now wore. He looked forward as he let his hands drop to his side. It was time for him to go. He walked up to Nataku.

"Are you leaving?" Came Heero's voice.

Wufei stopped and looked toward Wing Zero. There under one of the wings he saw Heero fiddling with the wires. It would probably take some time to.

"Yes, because Nataku and I have no need to stay here anymore." Wufei stated his reason. "What do you plan to do now?"

"..."Heero remains silent watching Wufei.

Wufei nodded. His eyes closed and he gave a smile. "Guess I'm being a busy body." Wufei stated before turning around and once again started to walk towards Nataku. Wufei however stopped. There was something more. Wufei didn't look back at Heero.

"Tell them that I admit that all of you are strong." Wufei asked as an act of kindness.

Heero stops working and glanced over at the justful pilot. "Tell them yourself." Heero stated. Wufei looked over his shoulder at Heero. He gave one last smile before walking to Nataku. Once close enough he jumped and floated up to Nataku's cockpit.

* * *

The medical ward was busy. A divider split the Gundam pilot from the rest. Duo opened the divider and pocked his head in.

"Hey Quatre, are you feeling better?" Duo chirped. Trowa was sitting on a chair close to Quatre's side. Quatre was sitting up and looking pretty good. Both had been talking but looked towards duo as he came in.

"Everything is fine now. I'm really alright." Quatre reassured his friend.

Trowa turned back to Quatre placing a hand to his chin and thinking about the boy's pains. "You don't look to well, " Quatre looked at Trowa. "You should sleep for a while."

Quatre smiled appreciating his friend. "Thank you Trowa. I'm really alright." Quatre smiled as they turned towards Duo again. Duo shut the divider. He looked around as if expecting something.

"Anyways, looks like Heero and Wufei didn't show up." Duo stated seeing that two fifths of their team were absent from the hospital room. Quatre tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"There's nothing we can do, after all, they are that kind of people." Quatre stated respecting that his friends where probably loners sometimes.. Duo walked over to the two with hands behind his back.

"That I understand, but this is the last time. We never know when we might be able to meet again." Duo stated.

"That's right." Quatre said sadly. Trowa turned to look at Quatre. Quatre's eyes are closed and he looked upset. "There is no need for us to get together again."

Duo took a step forward. "Don't be so upset Quatre." Duo stated before explaining. "After peace is achieved, we can always meet again. But we might just need to take the imitative to call each other and then we will be able to meet up again."

A glass floated near Quatre. Quatre looked up seeing the glass and reached out to grab it. Quatre was confused. Duo then held up a glass and gave Quatre a wink. Duo then looked over at Trowa. Trowa waited until the glass is in reach before grabbing it. Quatre looked up from the glass and smiled. Duo held up his glass. Duo cheered.

"Come, let's have a toast. To the peace that we have finally achieved. Cheers!"

Duo, Quatre and Trowa raise their glasses.

* * *

Heero is in his space suite on the observation deck. He was sitting on a window ledge looking at his reflection and the earth.

* * *

_And that's it. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask._

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS!_


End file.
